AB style filter cartridges are usually designed for vertically mounted applications. The filter cartridges are typically cylindrical, closed at the upper end and having an axial opening at the bottom end and a tubular filter medium wall though which the liquid to filtered passes. The cartridges can be designed for “inside-out” flow or “outside-in flow.”
For many filter applications, the filter cartridge, which is replaceable, is secured to a base, and assembled in a device housing having an inlet and an outlet, and a fluid is filtered by passing the fluid from the outlet, through the filter medium wall, and through the outlet. After use, the filter cartridge is disconnected from the base and replaced.
However, there is a need for improved filter cartridges and methods for securing the filter cartridges to the bases.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.